Kingdom of Rohan
Description: Rohan is an old and respected faction on the server, and has a fairly central location for interaction with other regions. It has had its share of tough times, but appears to be on the rise, with the King, his Lords and Marshals working together more than ever to bring in new players and create forts and cities to protect and house their people. Kings: 1st King - SpeedySC Speedy reigned as king of Rohan very early on in server history, but his reign was short and the most unpopular. Speedy's rule saw the first war of the server, a friendly one with Dunland. Rohan was a moderate sized faction of the time, boasting 7-8 active players, which was fairly large. The key city built in this time was Boyd's Edoras. Other small settlements included Speedy's Helms Deep, Stereoid's Rohan Fortress convert 'Whitefall', and mewarmy's hill fort. Speedy's reign ended as he announced to leave for the Red Mountains and set up a poll, with mewarmy as his preferred candidate. The full list of candidates were Elizaer, Stereoid and mewarmy. 2nd King - mewarmy Mew's first reign was the brightest one till date it was the Golden Age, under mew's command Rohan was the biggest faction to roam around at that time. Wars were fought and alliances were forged and a tone was set on this server which is still in order today. The city of Aldburg became one of the biggest hotspots for travellers and traders on the entire server, but was at it's turn also the most wanted place for evil players. The two notorious bandits to attack and siege Aldburg were Webskee and Atanvarno, renowned for their precise and successful attacks. It was also in this time that Rohan became the wealthiest faction of the men, ranging from mith piles to trinkets only some could get. But like all great tales, there has to be an end and that struck Rohan hard, Mew got banned for some of his reckless endeavours involving the grief of a Gundabad settlement, feeling disheartened by mews ban Jamez45767 Mew's most trusted advisor quit as lord of aldburg and left the server for over a year. After this things would never be the same. 3rd King - Icefrone Probably the shortest reign but certainly not one to be forgotten, Icefrone's reign was certainly the heaviest. Since the fall of mew had a fierce impact on both server and Rohan, and it was Ice his job to lessen the dealt damage and to rebuilt an empire. It was also at this time that the forces of Mordor declared war on this troubled nation, Icefrone tried to negotiate over this war but all attempts were declined by the Mordorian government. Success followed Icefrone however when the forces of men, elves and dwarves gathered to lay siege on Goblin-Town. However, before any bloodshed could dealt, the leader of Mordor accepted a truce and further sieges would be called off. Another interfactional conflict was between Rohan and Angmar/Dol Guldur, after a successful Rohan raid in Mirkwood on a high placed Mordorian player, war was declared on the nation of Rohan. This war wasn't fought since a truce was made with Dol Guldur soon after, however since we never got a word from Angmar this war is technically still ongoing but is long forgotten. Icefrone's reign ended when mew got unbanned and took over the role of king. 4th King - mewarmy Mew's second reign was far from successful, joining rates were low and more reckless endeavours ensued, it was however in this time that Edoras saw her first citizens come and Aldburg with Jamez45767 gone died out, leaving a deserted and crippled city behind. Harad was target of Mew's wraith and suffered many deaths, Mordor was repeatedly attacked and mew pretty much turned into a person he once despised and fought. Mew's second reign ended with him giving the throne to the current ruler: Henry3748, after a scandal rendered mew not worthy to lead. Soon after mew stepped down he got banned for a second and permanent ban after griefing into a build. 5th King - Henry3748 Being handed a crippled nation with no warning, Henry had great visions for Rohan, but he knew it wouldn't be an easy task. Henry reshaped the Rohirric goverment, gearing it more towards economic development instead of militaristic as set by mew's second reign. However, an old enemy saw this as an opportunity - dunland declared war. Rohan, with the help of its allies, ended the war before it began. Henry then resigned and allowed Icefrone to rule again. 6th King - Icefrone Icefrone's second reign was far from similar to his first. In this reign, multiple big things were implemented and a strong, solid base was created. Icefrone got this claim by Henry resigning at Icefrone's request. After Icefrone got his throne, big changes were made in the way Rohan is to be governed. The autocracy was restored and the original government was disband. This government was later re-shaped into a setting where lords were limited in their powers but had a say in an advising council. Also, in the first week that the new king was settled, Edoras was reset and saw it's first new buildings. Bonds were made and enemies remained at bay. Here is a recap of all the implementations and changes that were made during this reign: - Alliances with numerous elven factions (Dorwinion, High Elves, Wood Elves) - Edoras was reset - Edoras was built for 30% - Coalition of Dawn was formed on initiative of Icefrone and Tarixivv. This resulted in a strong alliance between several great menish nations. - Helms Deep was being built - Witenagemót was created, this is the previously described advising council - A peace-treaty was made, and later disband with Astrasi Empire - Gap Of Rohan Agreement was disband - An extensive ranking system was made, thus allowing Rohirrim to climb their way to fame. - Several builds were grouped to form solid 'counties'. Example: Whitefall is under Edoras's county. - Kill On Sight list was created. - Made great changes to how Rohan stands towards other factions. But in the end, about 7 months into his reign, Icefrone grew bored of ruling Rohan and thought it was time for another king to claim this throne. Satisfied and proud of the great changes and implementations he had done, he left the throne for Henry. Hoping he learned from his mistakes and would be a suitable king which could find it's way on this strong and solid foundation. 7th King - Henry3748 Icefrone resigned and allowed Henry to reign king again, as Ice ventured north to the dwarves, in search of a change in scenery, and a more relaxed life style. Henry's new reign has yet to unfold. 8th King - Littlefiredog After Henry got preoccupied with life, the throne was offered to the Lords and Marshals, Boyd and Littlefiredog both revealed their interest, but Boyd withdrew from his claim to let Littlefiredog reign. 9th King - TheSmileBC After Littlefiredog also got too busy with life, Boyd decided to claim the throne when a new player formed a threat and the king couldn't answer. He was immediately endorsed by Littlefiredog and several other factions. Boyd made several changes and introduced multiple policies, before resigning and leaving the throne to Algahron, at the time lord of Mering Stream. 10th King - Algahron Algahron had great plans for Rohan, and wanted to make major changes to the faction, such as rewriting the lord system. Unfortunately Algahron grew less and less active, and failed to turn his plans into reality. During his reign he was often absent, and there very few changes made. Eventually Algahron vanished, and was never seen again. In the king's absence another player took charge. Sir_PandaHead led the faction for several weeks, before proposing that a new king should be elected. 11th King - Sir_PandaHead After being chosen as new king of Rohan, Panda renewed several treaties, most notably the Brown Leaf Alliance. Panda is the current ruler of Rohan, and it is yet to be seen what direction he will take Rohan in. Interfactional Diplomacy. Rohan is part of the following interfactional Alliances: * Coalition of Dawn, along with Arnor and Gondor and their respected sub-factions/fiefs. Rohan's government stands friendly to the following factions (be aware: this may not be mutual): * Shire * Fangorn * Tauredain * Lothlorien * Erebor, Blue mountains, Dwarven Moria, Dwarven Dunland, Iron hills, Red Mountains, Dwarven Misty Mountains, Forochel Dwarves. * Avari * Dale Rohan's government stands neutral with the following factions (be aware: this may not be mutual). * Rhun * The Astrasi Empire * Dunland * Mordor Rohan's government stands hostile with the following factions (be aware: this may not be mutual(This does not mean we're at war)). * Dol Guldur * Gundabad * Half Trolls * The Mordoran Dominion * Isengard Custom Factions, are not recognized by the Rohirrim government, thus not listed. Builds: (List of builds confirmed by Rohan's King and Eorls, individual bases are excluded)., * Edoras, governed by Sir_PandaHead, * Woldhall, governed by BirgenSpl * Eastmark, governed by nobody, * Grimslade, governed by nobody, * Deeping Comb, governed by HarrMac, * Helms Deep, governed by TheSmileBC. * Fords of Isen Recruitment Camp, governed by nobody. * Entwade, governed by nobody. * Mering Stream, governed by nobody. Player list Active Players: * King Sir_PandaHead of Rohan, ruler of Edoras * Lord TheSmileBC, ruler of Helm's Deep * Lord BirgenSpl, governor of Woldhall * Lord HarrMac, governor of Eastmark * Lord Wolfer220 * Rohir SwiggoThuNub * Rohir DesaDream * Rohir sirnathantax * Rohir _Zinhoudc * Rohir SirDuncan * Rohir AndyyN0 * Rohir Joe_Buggy * Rohir DarknessGZX * Rohir Golden_Gamer2K * Rohir Krytholic * Rohir Martyfive * Rohir Spokulset * Rohir Stergiosgamer07 * Rohir Zesheir * Rohir TheMightyDucks * Rohir DrFreeze480 * Rohir Voltex1 * Rohir R2_77 * Recruit Buckwolf03 * Recruit Apay123 * Recruit sirkaelantax * Recruit TheoBH * Recruit Diamondwannes * Recruit jeeferGG Infrequent Players: (These players log in every now and then, but due to schedules aren't online as much) * Gimmecurse * jacara * Chronotrial * Shaddow_Slayer * Meta234 Inactive Players: (Players that haven't shown themselves in a while and are at risk of getting kicked * Algahron * paultje95 * MineCrack_ * troFR * Benjacool48 * dimbat * JustJordy95 * kierewietje13 * Le_Nain_Ivre * littlefiredog * Boundmeteor45 Territories: WIP * Rohan * Wold (Rohan) *Mouths of Entwash *Tamwich (Anduin) *The River Isen *Dunharrow Table of Ranks *Lords still rule their cities, but the King reserves the right to claim a rohirric city in specific circumstances (civil war, inactivity, etc). Category:Faction Category:Men Category:Middle Men Category:Good Category:Factions